Shun & A ?
by Akitewa Muxxx
Summary: Papéis com desenhos de corações e as iniciais S & A... A? Uma fic que envolve comédia, confusão e yaoi... e os CDZ é claro! Espero que gostem!


**Shun & "A" !?**

Na mansão Kido, em um dia ensolarado, os cavaleiros de bronze já estavam atormentados com uma coisa mal resolvida. Fazia uma semana e ninguém sabia por que Shun estava tão alegre e saltitante, todos os dias saía para andar pelas redondezas e voltava com as mais diversas flores que colhia durante o trajeto. Entrava pelos portões falando e imitando o canto dos passarinhos num doce assovio, abria a porta e sempre dizia:

- Bom dia cavaleiros! - e todos respondiam surpresos por tamanha alegria.

Saori sempre estava lá com os seus adoráveis cavaleiros de bronze, e Shun chegava com as flores, ajoelhava na sua frente e lhe ofertava as lindas filhas da primavera:

- Senhorita Saori, lhe trouxe mais flores! - pois ele sabia que a garota adorava flores e todos os dias mandava trocar as flores murchas espalhadas pela casa, por flores frescas e alegres.

- Ah! Obrigada!

Não era possível! A cena se repetia mais uma vez nesse adorado dia de primavera. Lá vinha ele saltitando entrando na mansão, abrindo a porta e cantarolando, havia algo de diferente, hoje ele estava mais feliz! Deu as flores à Senhorita Kido, cumprimentou seus amigos que estavam reunidos na sala principal e subiu para o quarto.

- O que deu nele? - pergunta Shiryu.

- Não sei, faz mais ou menos uma semana que ele tá assim. - diz Seiya fazendo cara de confuso.

- Vocês sabem muito bem que é o jeito dele, está assim porque estamos todos reunidos e em paz. - diz Ikki.

- Hum... Não sei não. Ele tá diferente, é como se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa que não queira nos contar... - sugere Hyoga.

- Ele está apaixonado. - Saori interrompe.

- Hã?! - dizem todos surpresos encarando Saori.

- Não vêem como ele está alegre? Isso não é normal... só para quem está amando. Ele todos os dias sai para caminhar, colhe as flores mais belas que existem, certamente pensando em alguém... Tudo o que faz está saindo perfeito, porque pensa na pessoa que ama. Às vezes está olhando para o nada e suspirando, deixa cair café no sofá, derruba suco no Ikki, deixa o Kiki falando sozinho, fica horas sentado na escada da mansão... e sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hã? Quer dizer que Shun está apaixonado? E por quem? - pergunta Seiya.

- Pela Senhorita Saori. - responde Ikki. - Não é para ela que ele traz flores todos os dias, e se ajoelha como se fosse se declarar? É obvio.

- Não, você está enganado. Ele me traz flores sim, mas se fosse por mim, ele já teria dito. A gente conversa muito e eu sinto que ele está apaixonado por uma pessoa muito especial. E quando estamos conversando, ele sempre está com o pensamento longe, com a cabeça nas nuvens!

- É... Também acho que não é pela Senhorita. Porque ontem fui chamar ele lá no quarto e tinha uns papéis caídos no chão, pensei que foi o vento que derrubou e fui pegar. Em todos eles estavam desenhados corações em chama, com as iniciais "S & A". - diz Shiryu.

- "S & A"? Quem pode ser esse "A"? - indaga o cisne.

- Se vocês querem investigar... eu não vou nem ajudar e nem atrapalhar em nada. Com licença. - disse Saori, indo em direção à escada. - Vou conversar um pouco com ele, pode estar precisando de ajuda.

Então lá se vai a bela dama, deixando os quatro cavaleiros lá na sala, para que pudessem "decifrar" esse enigma.

- Vamos ver... que garota o Shun conhece com o nome começado por "A"? - Ikki propõe um ponto de partida.

- Que eu saiba nenhuma. June, Marin, Shina, Mino, Saori, Fréia, Hilda... Hum... nenhuma com "A". - Hyoga diz, com uma das mãos no queixo, pensativo.

- E se a gente não conhecer essa garota por quem ele está louco? - diz Shiryu.

- Como? Então onde ele a conheceu? - pergunta Ikki, cada vez mais confuso.

- Peraí... o Shun não vai caminhar todos os dias? - Seiya se manifesta e todos fazem sinal de sim com a cabeça. - Então! Ele pode ter visto ela, se apaixonado e perguntado o nome dela...

- Não. Meu irmão é muito tímido, ele não chegaria a trocar uma palavra sequer com uma pessoa que mexeu com seus sentimentos. Bem, até falaria, mas sem conhecer, aí é impossível... sei bem como ele é.

- Nós estamos livres de problemas há umas duas semanas não é? - diz o loiro. - Portanto faz duas semanas que o Shun corre por aí toda manhã, e uma semana que ele está "supostamente" apaixonado, não é? E eu me lembro de ter visto, faz uns meses, acho que foi depois que voltamos a nos encontrar e lutar na batalha contra os cavaleiros de ouro, que tinha uma coisa gravada no medalhão dele...

- Shun Amamiya! - diz Ikki. Tentando mostrar que o que o cisne dizia não tinha nada a ver com o que discutiam.

- Não. Não tô falando disso. - o cisne toma novamente a palavra. - Aquela vez que o chuveiro do banheiro do Shun queimou e ele usou o meu, acabou esquecendo o medalhão lá. Ele nunca me deixou ver direito aquele medalhão, eu peguei e apreciei cuidadosamente, achei muito detalhado. Mas quando virei, vi que tinha gravado alguma coisa no verso, um pouco desgastado. Eram essas iniciais que o Shiryu viu: "S & A".

- Mas se o Shun não conhece nenhuma menina com essa inicial... - diz Shiryu.

- Pode não ser uma menina! E se for um menino? Hahaha! - Seiya ria incontrolavelmente.

- Pégasus maldito! Meu irmão não é gay!

- Mas bem que ele tem um jeitinho... Hahaha! - Seiya começa a andar rebolando e gesticulando com as mãos, colocando uma na cintura e a outra na testa. - Oh! Estou nas nuvens! Ahhh! Aquele garoto me fez assumir quem eu sou... Ai ai!! Como ele é lindooooo!! Até me deu vontade de vestir minha armadura rosa! Com licença! Hahaha!

Nesse momento Ikki pega Seiya pelo pescoço e Shiryu tenta apartar, Hyoga tenta soltar as mãos de Fênix do pescoço do amigo.

- Seu maldito!

- Gasp! Gasp! - Seiya quase fica sem ar. - Ei! Você não sabe levar na brincadeira?

- Chega! Chega! - Shiryu aparta a briga e todos se sentam novamente na sala. - O mais importante é saber com quem seu irmão está se envolvendo Ikki!

- Voltando ao assunto... Ikki, falando sério, não podemos descartar essa possibilidade. Se for mesmo temos que aceitar. - Hyoga tenta acalmar a fera.

- Não. Ele não pode ser gay! - gritando inconformado. Afinal, alguém tão machão como o Ikki, ter um irmão gay... é claro que não aceitaria! Mas tinham que pensar em todas as possibilidades.

- "A" de... Albior! É isso! Uma homenagem ao mestre dele! Meu irmão considera o mestre dele como um pai!

- Ainda acho estranho! - Seiya fala com um olhar pervertido.

- Ora seu!

- Calma Ikki, não vai se alterar de novo! Vamos fazer uma lista de todas as pessoas que conhecemos e que podem ser especiais para o Shun, que comecem com essa letra. Às vezes pode ser isso mesmo, uma homenagem!

Shiryu se levantou e foi buscar papel e caneta para anotar os nomes. Que intrometidos! Bem que poderiam deixar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda ser feliz em paz! Mas como era o caçula do grupo, se preocupavam muito com ele, principalmente o irmão superprotetor. Voltando...

- Pronto! Você escreve Seiya! - disse o dragão.

- Por que eu?

- Porque assim você faz alguma coisa de útil! - responde.

- Tá me chamando de inútil é?

- O que você acha? Não faz outra coisa senão piadinhas cretinas! - se intromete o "irmão superprotetor".

- Tá bom. Vou fazer uma letra bem feia pra vocês não entenderem nada! Hihihi! - disse rindo e fazendo cara de sapeca, pondo a língua no canto da boca enquanto escrevia.

- É você mesmo que vai ter que ler depois... - o dragão já estava de saco cheio.

- Hunf! Tá bom!

- Pronto? Podemos começar? - pergunta Hyoga. - Certo. Na batalha das doze casas conhecemos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Hã... pode ser algum deles. Meu palpite é Aldebaran.

- Aldebaran? Hahaha. Coitado do Shun! Aquele tamanho todo! Imagina...

- Cala a boca Seiya! Eu tô avisando, da próxima vez eu te estoro!

- Calma, calma! Rsrs... mas é engraçado! Rsrs!

- Pelo jeito você quer ficar sem um dente sequer nessa sua boca MALDITA!!!

- Calma Ikki!!! - Hyoga o segurou.

- Seiya, se contenha! - alertou o dragão. - Bem, pode ser... Aiolia! Por ter acreditado em nós, Cavaleiros de Athena!

- Faz sentido... - diz Ikki.

- Ou quem sabe por ter lindos olhos verdes! Rsrs! - provoca Pégasus, pondo as mãos embaixo do queixo e piscando.

- Argh! Grrrr! - Ikki se irrita mais uma vez.

- Ikki, não está vendo que ele quer te provocar? Não liga, ou a gente vai ficar brigando e brigando e não vamos resolver nada! - sempre pronto para acalmar alguém, Hyoga tenta acalmar a situação.

- Afrodite! - Hyoga fala novamente. - Eles lutaram não foi? E Shun venceu, a luta foi acirrada, mas Shun conseguiu derrotá-lo. E carrega consigo a honra de ter lutado com o Cavaleiro de Ouro da 12° casa! A última casa!

- Credo! Aquela Drag Queen? Acho que se ele gravou esse nome no medalhão dele foi porque ele carrega a honra... - diz Seiya.

- Até que enfim você diz algo aproveitável. - assume Ikki.

- ... HONRA DE CONHECER A MAIOR DRAG DO MUNDO E APRENDER TRUQUES DE MAQUIAGEM!!! HAHAHA!!!

- SEU MOLEQUE IDIOTA! - e Ikki voa novamente no pescoço de Seiya.

Os dois começaram a rolar no tapete entre risadas escandalosas de Seiya, gritos de raiva do Ikki, socos, chutes, defesas e Hyoga e Shiryu tentando apartar. Até que aparecem na escada Shun e Saori.

- Oh! Garotos o que está acontecendo? - diz a Senhorita, descendo rapidamente para apartá-los, seguida de Shun que não entendia nada:

- Ei! Por que estão brigando?

- O Seiya com as piadinhas exageradas dele! - Hyoga responde puxando Ikki pelos braços, tirando-o de cima de Seiya, que chorava de tanto rir.

- Hahaha!! Ai que dor... - colocando as mãos na barriga, que já doía de tanto rir, e dos socos que levou de Fênix também. - Hahaha!!

- Pára de ser exagerado Seiya! - Shiryu lhe dá uma bronca.

- E você Ikki! Precisava agir com tanta brutalidade? - Saori exige uma explicação.

- Ele me tirou do sério!

- Que isso não se repita! Eu e Shun estamos indo para o orfanato. Vamos Shun! Shun?

- O que é essa lista? - ele apanha a prancheta que Seiya deixou cair e lê:

- "Albyor, Aldebaram, Aiorea, Afroditti", nossa! Quem foi o analfa que escreveu isso? E o que o nome do "meu" mestre tá fazendo aqui?

Shiryu rapidamente pega a lista das mãos dele e tenta explicar.

- É... é que... hã... É que a gente tava escrevendo em ordem alfabética o nome dos cavaleiros que a gente vai chamar para a festa de final de ano!

- Ai! - Hyoga deu um tapa na própria testa e pensou: "Festa? Ai, como o Shiryu não pensa! Como vamos chamar cavaleiros que já estão mortos?", e fez uma careta para o dragão, pensando:" Dã!"

- Mas como o meu mestre e o Afrodite poderiam vir se eles morreram?

- É... é mesmo né? Então... então é melhor eu refazer a lista!

- É melhor mesmo, e vê se escreve direito o nome do meu mestre: A-L-B-I-O-R!

- O Seiya é mesmo um desajeitado... rsrs! - o dragão tenta, mas não consegue disfarçar com um sorrisinho, o nervosismo que estava sentindo.

Os dois se foram, a bela dama e o "apaixonado".

- Ufa! Quase! - agora sim Shiryu consegue respirar.

- Que festa? Shiryu você é que é um desajeitado! - diz o loirinho.

- Então por que você não pensou em algo melhor!?

- Porque você falou primeiro!

- Então porque não interrompeu já que é mais esperto!?

- Com certeza eu teria uma idéia bem melhor!! - os dois já estavam se "peitando".

- Ah é!?

- É!!

- Ah não! Chega de discussões! - interrompe o inoportuno Seiya.

- Oh quem fala! - retruca Ikki, o esquentadinho!

E começa uma discussão, onde ninguém ouve ninguém e acabam se chutando, socando, gritando... uma tremenda confusão! E aquela fumacinha, onde a gente vê de repente a cabeça de um, o braço do outro, a perna de um outro.

- Ei! Quem pegou na minha bunda? - preciso falar quem foi o Seiya que disse isso? O.o

Ikki puxava a perna do Hyoga, que caído no chão, sem querer segurou nas nádegas do também no chão Seiya, que estava de quatro e puxava o cabelo do Shiryu, que havia caído em cima do Ikki e estava montado nele, lhe dando socos, enquanto Hyoga tentava se levantar puxando a calça do Seiya. Eles olham um para os outros, cada um em uma pose mais constrangedora que a outra e se levantam rapidamente.

- Hã... então... onde paramos? - Ikki, vermelho de vergonha como os outros, tenta retomar o assunto.

- Quando ALGUÉM puxou minha calça! - grita Seiya encarando Hyoga.

- Hã... foi mal! - pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça e dando uma risadinha.

- Tá bom... chega! Voltando... acho que é "A" de Aiolos. - sugere o dragão que tentava arrumar o cabelo despenteado.

- Quê? Essa foi demais! Não devemos colocar o Cavaleiro de Sagitário nessa, ele nem está mais entre nós! Ele sempre nos ajudou, e até me salvou daquela vez lá na floresta. Se não fosse por ele eu estaria morto.

- Justamente por isso Seiya. Ele não ajudou só a você, mas a todos nós, nos deu força. Talvez seja por isso que Shun fez essa homenagem ao cavaleiro que tanto nos deu forças. O Cavaleiro que salvou Athena! - o dragão tenta explicar seu palpite.

- Não sei, mas então porque ele estaria tão feliz e desenhando coraçõezinhos com o nome do Aiolos? Porque ele foi o cavaleiro que salvou Athena? Estou começando a concordar com vocês... e se... ele for mesmo afeminado?

- Afeminado ele já é, isso não quer dizer que ele seja gay. Mas e se ele for mesmo, por que despertaria assim uma paixão por alguém que ele nem conheceu pessoalmente? E só agora, depois de tanto tempo? Se ele tivesse se apaixonado por ele, seria logo de cara, quando ouviu falar do Aiolos. - diz Hyoga.

- E se o "A" for de Amamiya? - diz o dragão, olhando para Ikki. - Tipo uma homenagem "Shun & Amamiya", entenderam? Shun e sua família Amamiya!

- Tudo bem ele amar a família dele, mas ficar desenhando corações em chama com as iniciais é meio gay não acham? - dessa vez Seiya falou sério.

- Você não perde tempo Pégasus! - disse Ikki sem se alterar.

- Mas é claro! "A" de Athena! Nossa deusa em primeiro lugar! E os coraçõezinhos, as flores... só pode ser... ele está apaixonado pela Saori. E não fala para ela porque tem medo de estragar a amizade que eles têm!

- Boa Hyoga! Então o Shun não é boiola! Pronto Ikki, não faço mais piadinhas!

- Athena... faz sentido... o que acha Shyriu? - pergunta Fênix.

- O que posso achar? Devemos ajudá-lo!

- Mas se a Saori que é a deusa Athena diz que não é por ela que ele está apaixonado... então... acho que me equivoquei! - o loiro se levantando do sofá e andando pela sala. - Vou ser sincero... por várias vezes achei que o Shun olhava para mim de uma forma diferente... mas depois desencanei, acho que fui malicioso.

- Até você? Seu Cisne maldito! Nem tente fazer mal ao meu irmão se não... - Ikki se levantara e já tinha perdido a linha de novo, segurando o cisne pelo colarinho.

- Calma Ikki! Me solte!

- Solta ele! - diz Shun, chegando e surpreendendo os cavaleiros. - Não permito que você o machuque!

- Ih! O aprendiz de Drag se revelou! - disse Seiya baixinho, Shiryu ouviu e fez cara feia.

- Shun!?

- Solte ele, eu só estou avisando! - chegando perto do irmão e estralando os dedos, pronto para dar um soco.

- Você não ousaria me bater...

- Não me tente Ikki!

- Ok! Então venha! - e deu um soco no Cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Você pediu! - Shun foi para cima de Ikki e deu uma voadora.

- Uhh!! - Seiya e Shiryu assistem empolgados, em vez de ajudar. ¬.¬

- Shun você está louco?

- Já disse que não gosto de brigas, mas não ouse tocar em meus amigos! Eles nunca levantaram a mão contra mim, e você já!

- ... - nesse momento Ikki abaixa a cabeça, e uma lágrima escorre. - Desculpe irmão.

- Ikki... me desculpe... mas você me tirou do sério... - e os dois se abraçam.

- Oh que cena comovente! - Seiya imita gay de novo. - Acho que vou chorar! Por favor me console! - agarrando Shiryu de brincadeira.

- Ei! Sai pra lá!

- O que houve aqui? - chega a Senhorita Kido.

- Nada que mereça sua atenção Senhorita. - diz Shiryu fazendo reverência, não por educação, mas para distraí-la.

- Bem, vou me arrumar para o jantar! Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo!

Cada um vai para seu respectivo quarto e se arrumam. Antes de todos se reunirem, Shiryu chama para seu quarto, Ikki, Hyoga e Seiya.

- Quer dizer que vamos ter uma festinha particular? - aproveita Seiya. - Shiryu, essa noite eu sou todo seu! Rsrs! - imitando Shun.

- Pára com essas idiotices Pégasus! - Ikki põe ordem!

- Chamei vocês aqui por uma coisa, pelo Shun! Vamos ajudá-lo sim... Não sabemos se é mesmo a Senhorita Saori mas... tudo indica que sim! E até mesmo os deuses se enganam.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte... - e discutiram o plano secreto.

Depois de um tempo, todos os cavaleiros descem e se sentam à mesa com Saori. O jantar ocorreu normalmente, todos muito alegres, nem preciso dizer que Shun estava explodindo de felicidade né? Conversaram, contaram piadas, Seiya sempre com suas piadinhas ridículas e Ikki retrucando, Hyoga e Shun tentando relevar a situação e Shiryu quieto, sem se intrometer. Até que os quatro cavaleiros: Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki, se levantam. E deixam Saori e Shun a sós.

- Já vamos subir. - avisa o dragão.

- É, eu estou morto de sono. - completa o cisne, bocejando.

- Eu também estou cansado... - diz Seiya.

- Claro! Encher o saco também cansa! - o sempre direto Ikki.

- Mas já? É tão cedo! - diz o garotinho que agora estava sozinho com a dama.

- Tudo bem cavaleiros. Boa Noite! - diz a Senhorita.

- Fica aí conversando com a Saori... - propõe ao irmão, já subindo a escada.

- Ahan... - Shun não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo naquele dia.

Shun se aproxima, sentando mais perto da Saori, para conversarem. Conversaram bastante, Shun lhe falava sobre seu dia, sobre a felicidade que sentia, mas nunca revelando o nome da pessoa amada. Sem perceber, na verdade, por costume mesmo, deitou a cabeça no ombro da moça, que sempre o acolhia. Assim continuaram a conversar, o garoto quase deitado nos braços da senhorita.

- Eu não estou com sono ainda... A gente costuma ficar aqui conversando por tanto tempo, não sei o que deu neles hoje para irem pra cama tão cedo. - dizia Saori.

- É... está tudo muito estranho. Mas eu estou ficando com um pouco de sono... que tédio!

- Então é melhor ir dormir Shun.

- E te deixar sozinha, sem sono, entediada... Já deve estar cansada de ouvir eu falar dos meus sentimentos.

- Pra falar a verdade... não!

- Ah Senhorita Saori... você é... - e antes que pudesse terminar de falar. Foram interrompidos.

- AGORA! - Seiya avisa, olhando os dois pela escada, aos outros para colocarem o plano em prática. Os três obedecem.

- Shun o que é isso?

- Rosas vermelhas!?

Caiam flores do andar de cima, do mezanino, as mais lindas e perfumadas flores! E a garota estava maravilhada com aquilo tudo.

- Que lindas! Que surpresa agradável!

- Mas...!? - tadinho, ele não estava entendendo absolutamente nada!

- Flores de cerejeira? Ah Shun... você que as colheu?

- Hã...!?

- Que maravilhoso! Mas... por quê? - Saori também não entendia, mas resolveu ligar os fatos. - Você combinou algo com os outros? Por isso que eles saíram e nos deixaram a sós?

- Nã-não!

- Por favor Shun! Não precisa esconder nada de mim.

- ...???

- Posso encarar isso como uma declaração? Então as flores que me trazia todos os dias... sim... era verdade! Então todo esse tempo estava apaixonado por mim... e eu realmente me enganei!

- Saori... eu... posso tentar explicar!? - tentando arranjar uma explicação para aquilo tudo. Estava pasmo.

- Não precisa, eu já entendi! Mas... como você sabe... meu coração pertence a outra pessoa... - se aproximou do garoto e lhe deu um beijo na testa, sinal de que por ela não passaria de uma graaaande amizade.

- É que... AHHHHH!!!! - Shun deu pití! Não sabia o que levaria alguém a fazer aquilo com ele. Estava nervoso, puxava seus próprios cabelos e rosnava para si mesmo.

- Não fique assim... eu entendo sua dor! Eu também não sou correspondida!

- ...!? - ah, era o que faltava! A Saori pensar que o Shun estava se mordendo por ela gostar de outro.

- Mas você já sabia que eu gosto de outra pessoa, eu já te contei, não? É O SEIYA!

- Eu!? Mas como...!? - Seiya ouve lá de cima e se surpreende.

- Só você que não percebeu seu imbecil! - Ikki falava com desdém.

- Oh! Eu tô valendo! - se sentindo!

- Você conseguiu abalar o coração da Saori! Merece um troféu! Por derreter o gelo! E de gelo eu entendo! - brincou Hyoga.

Voltando aos dois...

- Shun, me perdoe, mas isso me surpreendeu! Eu amei as flores, mas... meu coração grita por outra pessoa! Me perdoe! - deu um forte abraço no amigo e saiu em direção às escadas.

Seiya estava escondido, mas se sentindo "o cara". Ao ver a garota, não se conteve.

- Saori!

- Seiya!? O que faz aqui?

- Pensando...

- Em?

- Em... Você! - agarrou e beijou-a, que coisa mais manjada... "pensando em você", mal sabia que ele estava colaborando no plano do "A".

- Ei!!!

- Precisamos conversar Saori.

- Depois de me agarrar que diz que precisamos conversar? Quem você pensa que é?

- "Pof!"

E Seiya leva um tapa na cara, quem mandou ele ser tão direto. Ela até tinha gostado da atitude dele, mas o maldito orgulho quis falar mais alto.

- Hahaha! - todos riem.

- Hahaha! Na cara! - e Ikki provoca.

Shun desolado sobe as escadas. Tentando arrumar uma explicação para tudo aquilo, tinha que falar para a Saori que ele não a amava e que tudo foi armado, mas e se machucasse o coração da amiga? Do jeito que ela era orgulhosa, seria capaz de colecionar "corações roubados" e se decepcionaria por perder um deles. Passa pelos amigos e nem percebe suas presenças, indo direto para o quarto.

- Putz! O que a gente fez? - Seiya se arrepende.

- A gente? O Shuiryu que teve a idéia de ajudar! - fala Ikki.

- E quem teve a idéia de jogar florzinhas hein? Não fui eu! - disse o dragão encarando o cisne.

- Ah... pelo que eu conheço do Shun, acho que ele faria isso.

- Que boiolice! - diz Pégasus.

- Ei! VOCÊ TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE BICHA? - grita o cisne, que acabara de sair do sério.

- O que você acha! - imitando gay novamente, tô começando achar que o Seiya gostou da idéia... rs! - Ai ai, vou colher florzinhas para a Atheninha! Que fofo!

- Se tivesse dado uma flor ao ivés de ter agarrado ela... quem sabe sua cara não estaria com uma mão estampada!

- Argh! Grrrr! - dessa vez foi Seiya quem saiu do sério e partiu para cima de Hyoga.

Shiryu desiste de apartar e vai dormir. Ikki xinga os dois, que estavam enforcando um ao outro.

- BANDO DE IDIOTAS!

- Gasp! Gasp! - os dois, se soltando e tentando respirar.

E assim acaba o conturbado dia. Cada um dos cavaleiros vai para seu respectivo quarto. Menos Shun, que perambulava pela mansão, indo diretamente para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e pegando a garrafa de água. Enquanto punha água no copo pensava alto:

- Ah... mas nada pode abalar o que eu sinto! Até parece, gostar da Saori? Aquela orgulhosa! Como amiga até que tudo bem... Prefiro "S & A", eternamente...

- Shun? Acordado?

- Hy-Hyoga!? - surpreso pela aparição repentina do amigo. - É... é eu vim beber água!

- Parecia tão nas nuvens! - disse se aproximando para tentar enxergar Shun, já que a única luz era a da geladeira.

- E estava...

- Parece que ainda está.

- Além das núvens... Bom, já vou! Boa Noite Hyoga!

- Eu também tô indo. - diz o loiro e subiram junto as escadas, chegando ao topo:

- Até amanhã Shun!

- Até... - e ainda viu o amigo sumir pela escuridão do corredor. - ... amanhã...

Voltou para o quarto e deitou-se. Um longo dia vinha pela frente.

Amanheceu. Shun fazia seu "ritual matinal", lá vinha ele trazendo flores, mas... peraí! Não estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto? Estava normal, talvez um pouco decepcionado pelo que descobrira no café da manhã. Saori já estava sabendo de tudo, assim como ele, que simplesmente achou desnecessário aquilo tudo. E por seu irmão ter participado, isso o deixou chateado, como ele faria aquilo? Então não o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele jamais se envolveria com a Saori. E seus amigos terem tido tal idéia, poderia ter chegado e perguntado se era ela mesmo. Porém ninguém havia comentado do tal "A" de Athena. Se não era de Athena, de quem poderia ser?

- Saori. Te trouxe flores, como todos os dias.

- Obrigada. Mas sua cara não é nada animadora, até as flores já murcharam.

Shun somente abaixou a cabeça e foi direto para a sala, mas acabou encontrando os amigos conversando.

- Shun! Nos desculpe por favor! A gente não podia ter se metido na sua vida assim. - Hyoga se desculpou por todos.

- Tudo bem.

- Shun, eu sem querer vi uns papéis com corações e as iniciais "S & A", e achei que fosse "A" de Athena. - se explica Shiryu.

- Se não é de Athena... é de que? - pergunta Seiya.

- Seiya não se meta! - alerta Ikki, já indo para cima dele.

- Páre Ikki! Acho que chegou a hora de saberem. - todos olhavam fixamente para ele, algo seria revelado.

- É uma pessoa muito especial para mim! - Shun foi se alegrando ao começar a falar da pessoa amada.

- "Mestre Albior!" - pensa Ikki.

- Essa pessoa sempre me protegeu e estaria disposta a proteger qualquer um de nós!

- "Aiolos!" - pensou Seiya.

- Ela sempre nos deu força. Mas o que eu sinto, é bem mais intenso... bem maior do que gratidão... até mesmo maior do que amor! Algo que cresce infinitamente a cada dia!

- "...!?!?" - todos pensam.

- Eu a amo mais do que qualquer um pode amar, mais do que meu coração pode sentir! Mas... não sei se é recíproco... por isso não tinha dito nada. Não sei se essa pessoa sente o mesmo por mim... tenho medo de estragar uma grande amizade, de não me compreender! Mas eu amo! E isso é inevitável, é o que está me fazendo viver! A alegria de saber que essa pessoa existe e que eu posso vê-la todos os dias! Mesmo que não possa tocá-la...

- Shun, chega de enrolação! - Ikki está se mordendo de curiosidade.

- Esse "A" é de...

- ... !!!!! - todos esperam ansiosamente!

- "A" de Alexei!

- Alexei? Quem é esse? - pergunta Seiya.

- Ah... pensei que era alguém conhecido... - Shiryu fica decepcionado.

- É UM HOMEM!? - Ikki quase enfarta.

Hyoga até então imóvel, se manifesta, se aproximando de Shun:

- Alexei Hyoga Yukida!

- HYOGA!?!?!?!? - arregalam os olhos e ficam imóveis.

- Não Shun! O que sente não é o mesmo que sinto... - nesse momento Shun segura forte seu medalhão e as lágrimas já não podem se conter, o amado se aproxima, ficando frente a frente. - ... o que sinto é muito maior! - o garotinho levanta o rosto e paralisa de tanta felicidade. - Eu jamais senti algo parecido... SHUN EU TE AMO!!!!

E tomou o garoto em seus braços, começando com um beijo leve, e nem tinha como acelerar, já que Shun não conseguia nem mexer os lábios. Enquanto isso Ikki reage:

- CISNE MALDITOOOOO! - foi segurado por Shiryu e por Seiya, vendo aquela cena comovente, que para ele parecia um filme de terror dos mais macabros.

O garoto de cabelos verdes sente algo que não pôde explicar, é como se um fogo percorresse por todo seu corpo e sua alma. Abriu delicadamente os lábios, para receber a carícia e o prazer que Hyoga lhe proporcionava. As línguas se tocavam e se entrelaçavam num movimento intenso, Shun abraçou o cavaleiro de cisne, pondo as mãos em seu pescoço, enquanto Hyoga apertava as mãos na cintura do amado cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Hahaha!!!! Bem que eu disse que seu irmãozinho era gay!

- Grrrrrr! MALDITOOO!! - e foi direto no pescoço de Seiya, chacoalhando-o. Shiryu aparta e ele recomeça.

- O que você acha que ele foi fazer na batalha das doze casas? Conhecer o Afrodite... hahahaha! Pra saber como conquistar um bofe! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

- PÉGASUS MALDITO!!!

- Deixa eles se matarem, a gente tem coisa melhor pra fazer né? - diz Shun, olhando encantado para o namorado, que o abraçava por trás e assistia a cena.

- É claro que sim! E tem coisa melhor do que assistir uma comédia dessas abraçado com a pessoa que eu amo?

- O que está acontecendo? - chega a Saori.

- O de sempre! - diz Hyoga. - Hahahaha!!!

- Hahahaha!!! - Shun e Saori também caem no riso.

E tudo acaba na maior farra, Pégasus correndo em círculos pela sala e fazendo piadinhas, fugindo das garras de Fênix e Shiryu correndo atrás para tentar evitar uma nova briga. Hilário!

- AI AI AI EU E MINHA ARMADURA ROSA CONQUISTAMOS O CISNEZINHOOOO!!!

- PÉGASUS MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! - todos, inclusive eu... Hahahahaha!!!

**FIM!!!**

* * *

N.A: Não sei se essa fic tah engraçada, eu gostei, não me rachei de rir mas curti! Rsrsrs!!! Espero que vcs tenham gostado, mesmo que não tenham rido, mas pelo menos a história tá interessante né? Não? TT Se gostou ou não me faleeeeeeeeeee!  
AH! E eu sei que o título tá horrível... eu tenho um grande problema com títulos!!! XD Xau xau!!! 


End file.
